Sweet Dreams
by Jenna Nevermore
Summary: When Bella has a naughty dream, her sleep talking lets Edward know exactly what it was about... Lemons! I wrote this one shot as a remedy to my writer's block. Enjoy!


"It's late, Bella. Get some sleep," Edward cooed. But he didn't understand that sleeping was the last thing I wanted to do. The memory of his icy tongue, smooth across my bottom lip, was too vivid. He was always the one to stop first, claiming I gave him more credit for his self control than he deserved. I thought he deserved plenty of credit, seeing as he always left me breathing heavily and wanting more.

"You don't play fair," I countered. He laughed softly and tucked the quilt more tightly around me.

"If you excite yourself too much, you won't be able to sleep at all tonight."

"Who says I'm exciting myself? Besides-"

"Your rapidly fluttering heart says so. Sleep, my Bella." He started to gently stroke his hands through my hair as he hummed my lullaby, and I hated to admit it, but I was kind of tired and his lullaby was making me even more so.

"You don't play fair," I mumbled, nearly taken over by darkness.

"So you've said, love." And he chuckled quietly as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

_We were driving through one of the more secluded roads in forks, both sides of the pavement blocked by dense forest. For some reason, I was the one driving his Volvo, and he was in my usual place in the passenger seat. We were merely holding hands across the cup holders at first, but then his hand suddenly released mine and moved to my upper thigh. He started stroking it gently and I gasped, this was not something he usually did while we were in the car. His hand gradually moved further north until his fingers softly grazed my "forbidden place", as Renee called it. I lifted my chocolate brown eyes off the road to stare into his smoldering black ones. He just grinned my favorite crooked grin, and continued to massage my lower abdomen. I was shocked, and extremely turned on by his new horny behavior._

_Never slowing down, I threw the car around so the wheels made a screeching noise against the asphalt, and angled them so we were now sliding down into a small crevice off the side of the road. The car gradually stopped next to a tall oak tree, miraculously not dinging the sides. We were shadowed completely from view from any other passing vehicles, not that anyone would be driving down this specific road anyway. There were more direct routes to get places in Forks, and my guess was that no one had traveled down this one in years. Edward lifted himself off his seat and straddled me, shifting my seat in reverse so his back didn't hit the steering wheel. My fumbling hands found the button to recline the seat, so now he was completely on top of me. I could feel his rippling muscles in his chest and arms against me, but I felt none of his weight. Edward's mouth came upon mine feverishly, tracing my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. I granted his wish, and let his tongue explore the caves of my mouth without hesitation. _

_My blouse was the first to go. His slender fingers undid my buttons quickly, lingering on my breasts. He threw my shirt into the back seat hastily, wanting better access to my chest. He buried his face into the soft skin there, kissing his way back up to my neck. My hands, so shaky normally, were _

_stable as surgeon's hands as I lifted his shirt over his head to expose his muscular stature. I ran my hands over the smooth planes of his chest, relishing in its icy coolness. His tongue gained entrance to my mouth again, as his wandering hands slipped behind my back to unhook my bra. This time he removed it painfully slowly, his mouth moving down to kiss the flesh that was being exposed. Finally my bra joined our discarded shirts in the back seat, releasing my heaving breasts from its confines. He captured my nipple with his teeth, doing things with his tongue I never thought possible. I cried out in pleasure, my breathing becoming heavier by the second. My desire flared, and I reached for his belt buckle, undoing it as quickly as my fingers would allow. I slid it out of his belt loops and tossed it behind me with our other forgotten clothing. His belt no longer in my way, I undid the button on his jeans and unzipped them, revealing his growing erection. His hands moved to his own boxers, pulling them down at inhuman speed, and almost in the same second, began working on my pants. The wild fire in the pit of my stomach grew exponentially hotter as he pulled down my jeans and panties. I should have felt modesty at this point, but in the heat of the moment, I felt nothing but hard core desire. He slowly worked his way back up to my neck and pulled his lips away from my fiery skin. His eyes drank in my form like a drunkard drinks wine. His eyes were black as pitch as he stared at me, showing nothing but love and desire in the dark endless pools. I captured his lips with my own as we joined in the act of purest love and lust…_

I woke with sweat covering my body and my hair plastered to the back of my neck. I was tangled in the sheets of the big golden bed and looked up to see Edwards's eyes boring into mine.

"Bella," he hesitated. "Do you want to tell me what exactly you were dreaming about?"

THE END


End file.
